


Lo sai che una ferita si chiude e dentro non si vede?

by oknotok



Series: Perché una canzone spietata appare come una rosa? [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Light Angst, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness, thoughts, vietato morire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknotok/pseuds/oknotok
Summary: “Cosa ne pensi?” domandò quasi timoroso a Silvia, che all’alba lo aveva raggiunto in studio. Ella aveva immediatamente notato qualcosa di diverso nel compagno, e non si trattava degli occhi rossi e gonfi un po’ per le lacrime, un po’ per la stanchezza, tanto meno delle occhiaie spaventosamente evidenti. Aveva ascoltato immediatamente ciò che Ermal era riuscito ad incidere una volta per tutte.“Ha la dolcezza di chi ha sofferto.”





	Lo sai che una ferita si chiude e dentro non si vede?

3 del mattino.   
Quello l’orario che gli sembrava essere fisso sul quadrante da un’eternità.

Aveva osservato ed ascoltato quelle lancette giocare a guardia e ladri quasi ogni notte, nelle ultime settimane. Si sentiva strano -qualcosa in lui era maledettamente fuori posto. Se ne rendeva conto, sapeva che sarebbe scoppiato ma non sapeva quando, dunque rinunciava talvolta ai pasti ma ancora più spesso al sonno. Era quello il suo modo di reagire: si privava del necessario solo per capire di cosa avesse realmente bisogno.   
Non gli serviva a nulla dormire, si ripeteva, ‘ché tanto era sempre più produttivo di notte, sprecare il tempo nell’incoscienza non era nelle sue intenzioni.   
Doveva produrre, doveva sfogarsi.

Eppure eccolo lì: intrappolato tra coperte e lenzuola divenute ormai un forno.   
Si voltava in continuazione: destra, sinistra, prima a pancia in su, poi a pancia in giù, finalmente le palpebre iniziavano a cedere,   
sì, finalmente…

Nuovamente spalancate da un dolore subdolo, un fastidio indescrivibile -   
\- gli sembrava quasi che una spina di fico d’india gli si fosse misteriosamente incastrata nel cervello, inceppandone il precario ma perfetto meccanismo. Ma le ore notturne erano le più produttive.

Si voltò, ancora, ma stavolta solo per trovarsi a qualche centimetro dal viso di Silvia.   
Com’era bella.   
Così tranquilla,   
senza pensieri scomodi,   
non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, ma in momenti come quello si sentiva tremendamente a disagio guardandola.   
La invidiava -o meglio, invidiava la capacità di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla stanchezza, di abbandonarsi tra le braccia di Morfeo e di farsi cullare dalla parte più oscura del proprio inconscio. Invidiava quel mezzo sorriso a tratti beffardo che le adornava il volto nel sonno, che sembrava rinfacciargli sfacciatamente i propri limiti.

Era uno stupido.   
Era uno stupido e ne era assolutamente consapevole.   
Era uno stupido e anche Silvia glielo ripeteva, quando lo beccava con quello sguardo.

_“Quale sguardo?”_ chiedeva lui puntualmente, con una punta di fastidio nella voce ed una smorfia infantile.   
_“Proprio questo:_ \- rispondeva trattenendo a stento una risata, prima di scoccargli un bacio sulla fronte semicoperta dai ricci incerti e mal definiti, un po’ come lui– _lo sguardo da ‘Senti chi parla, tu almeno hai fatto le tue sei ore di sonno, io invece sono morto di caldo pur di non svegliarti!’.”_ aggiungeva, imitandolo.   
_“Non è vero.”_ e alzava gli occhi al cielo, nascondendo un sorriso colpevole mentre torturava il labbro inferiore, arricciando poi la bocca sottile.   
  
E Silvia rideva, rideva nonostante la palese apprensione per il suo compagno dal viso pallido, smunto e divorato dalle occhiaie.   
Rideva perché il suo era un animo leggero ad un punto tale da sollevare anche quello di Ermal. Insieme erano come una mongolfiera: Ermal era la cesta, Silvia l’involucro che trasformava un fuoco altrimenti devastante in leggerezza.

Era uno stupido, ma lei non glielo faceva pesare -anzi, gli sembrava che approfittasse di quei momenti per innamorarsi un po’ di più, permettendogli di lasciarsi andare poco alla volta a quell’affetto puro che li legava sempre più.

Sospirò silenziosamente, distendendo le labbra pallide, liberandole il viso da una ciocca dorata.   
_“Ti amo.”_ un sussurro muto prima di posarle un bacio sulla tempia, leggero come le foglie d’autunno che, ormai esauste, si lasciano cadere al suolo per sentirsi nuovamente parte di qualcosa; dunque scostò le coperte dal proprio corpo eccessivamente accaldato per coprire meglio la donna al proprio fianco, un tacito gesto d’amore che sarebbe per sempre restato protetto dalla riservatezza del buio.

**_E ricorda che l’amore non colpisce in faccia mai._ **

Frasi, pensieri ed immagini fin troppo nitide stavano iniziando ad aleggiare pericolosamente nella mente del riccio.

Rivide quello stesso gesto di premura nei propri ricordi -   
\- una casa piccolissima;   
\- una città nuova;   
\- una lingua estranea, difficile, incomprensibile;   
\- sua madre Mira che rimboccava le coperte alla piccola Sabina, per poi accarezzarle i capelli biondi e lisci mentre intonava una ninna nanna in albanese;   
\- la stessa melodia che univa i ricordi frammentari della violenza abbandonata a Fier;   
\- ricordava limpidamente il volto addolorato di sua madre mentre tentava di calmarlo con quel motivetto, e ricordava anche come, dal canto suo, riuscisse a calmarsi solo una volta aggrappatosi all’amore che strabordava dagli occhi di Mira.

A Bari non era mai riuscito ad addormentarsi prima di essersi assicurato che tutta la famiglia fosse al sicuro.   
Abitudine presa tempo addietro, quando era restato in Albania con Rinald e Sabina, quando stava solo a lui prendersi cura di loro, accertarsi che non gli succedesse nulla, rassicurarli dopo un incubo, ‘ché tanto ormai dei propri non parlava più con nessuno.

Forse era iniziata allora l’insonnia? Il terrore di chiudere gli occhi per rivedere quelle scene raccapriccianti e svegliarsi con le narici pregne del puzzo ferroso del sangue?

Ancor prima che potesse rendersene conto, il trentaquattrenne aveva raggiunto il piccolo studio rosso e, tra uno sguardo al mezzo busto di Mozart ed uno ai propri ricordi, aveva imbrattato una nuova pagina della propria agenda con parole che non rammentava neppure d’aver pensato; e intanto una melodia conosciuta gli si era accostata prepotentemente.

Provò a cantare.  
Provò a dare colore a quelle parole, ma gli sforzi non valsero a nulla.

Conservava solo immagini sporche e sfocate dei posti conosciuti in Albania,   
fotografie lontane di quell’abitazione che mai sarebbe riuscito a chiamare casa,   
incisioni profonde del volto che temeva di rivedere riflesso nello specchio in una notte più buia del solito, in una giornata sbagliata,   
paure e sensazioni troppo limpide che si palesavano con ogni parola di quel maledetto testo che non riusciva a cantare.

_“Ma che cazzo…_ \- la voce tremava, flebile – _ma perché?!”_ una domanda sospesa tra singhiozzi inaspettati. Non capiva perché ogni qualvolta tentasse di incidere quel nuovo pezzo, le lacrime scendessero da sé. Era del tutto fuori controllo.

E’ assurdo come una canzone, l’opera leggiadra per eccellenza, possa risultare tanto pesante.

E quindi Ermal se ne stava lì, immerso nel silenzio intervallato dal proprio respiro affannato, mentre con una mano si copriva la bocca e con l’altra stringeva la stessa penna con cui un’ora prima aveva scritto quelle parole che ora lo stavano lacerando –   
-o forse no, forse lacerare non è il verbo giusto. Le parole vanno dosate.   
\- quelle stesse parole che ora stavano finalmente disinfettando delle ferite che niente e nessuno prima d’ora aveva mai davvero curato.

Qualcuno vi era passato accanto con indifferenza,   
qualcuno le aveva guardate con compassione,   
qualcuno con disprezzo,   
qualcuno si era fermato, ma era fuggito non appena intuita la risposta ai mille perché,   
qualcuno era rimasto e aveva tentato di ricucirle troppo presto,   
qualcuno, poi, aveva intuito che bendarle, proteggerle, poteva essere una soluzione temporanea,   
qualcun altro, però, le aveva baciate e se n’era preso cura senza domandare nulla, lasciando che fosse Ermal stesso a dare una spiegazione, quando ne avesse avuto voglia.

Poi era arrivata questa canzone.   
**“Vietato Morire”** , perché era quello che aveva ripetuto a se stesso ogni qualvolta avesse avuto voglia di gettare la spugna, di abbandonarsi allo sconforto ed al comodo e pigro vittimismo, al rancore nei confronti d’una vita che era riuscita ad ostacolarlo in ogni modo-   
-solo per dimostrargli che anche le ferite più profonde, prima o poi, si rimarginano;   
che le lacrime prima o poi finiscono, e del dolore resta solo un ricordo sbiadito;   
che la voce prima o poi torna, e con essa la voglia di dare speranza a tutti coloro che ancora non riescono a parlare.

* * *

_“Cosa ne pensi?”_ domandò quasi timoroso a Silvia, che all’alba lo aveva raggiunto in studio. Ella aveva immediatamente notato qualcosa di diverso nel compagno, e non si trattava degli occhi rossi e gonfi un po’ per le lacrime, un po’ per la stanchezza, tanto meno delle occhiaie spaventosamente evidenti. Aveva ascoltato immediatamente ciò che Ermal era riuscito ad incidere una volta per tutte.   
_“Ha la dolcezza di chi ha sofferto.”_

_**Lo sai che una ferita si chiude e dentro non si vede ?** _   
_**Che cosa ti aspettavi da grande? Non è tardi per ricominciare** _   
_**E scegli una strada diversa e ricorda che l'amore non è violenza** _   
_**Ricorda di disobbedire e ricorda che è vietato morire,** _   
_**vietato morire.** _

_**Cambia le tue stelle, se ci provi riuscirai** _   
_**E ricorda che l'amore non ti spara in faccia mai** _   
_**Figlio mio ricorda bene che** _   
_**La vita che avrai** _   
_**Non sarà mai distante dell'amore che dai** _   
_**Ricorda di disobbedire** _   
_**Perché è vietato morire** _

_**Vietato morire.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! 
> 
> Se siete giunti fino a questo punto: grazie mille.  
> E' stato difficile scrivere di questa canzone, e temo di non averle reso affatto giustizia (sento di essermi leggermente distaccata dal filo rosso che collegava le Songfic precedenti), ma d'altronde il mio ruolo non è spiegare la canzone, bensì inserirla in un contesto verosimile (per quanto possibile, beninteso).   
> Ciò detto, spero abbiate gradito.   
> Qualsiasi feedback è il benvenuto!
> 
> Un abbraccio.


End file.
